This invention relates to a mechanism that can be readily used to cut elliptical, half round or full round frames for windows, curved casings, and architectural components made of wood, aluminum, or vinyl.
The manufacture of such frames has conventionally been done manually by placing the component into a fixture to be cut, marking off where it is to be cut and then manually performing the cutting operation. The component to be cut was clamped into the desired position by C-clamps, and the end or waste portions were cut off by an operator by first cutting one end and then the other. It usually required two workers, with one to hold the end of the frame not being cut and the other to operate the saw. It can be appreciated that this is very slow, inefficient, and unduly expensive.
In addition to the aforementioned, it required a number of fixtures to accommodate different sizes of half-rounds, etc., to be cut. In addition, when cutting the two half-rounds separately, the operator could not be sure that when they were mated to become a full round that they would match.